Ruchiga 2
by XxXBleachBabeXxX
Summary: ruchiga and the whole gang is back! hitai and ruchiga struggle to have their parents to accept them in the soul society. when they fail aizen, gin, and tousen trick them into going into Hueco Mundo. ful summary included. much better then the first story
1. Chapter 1

_** ruchiga, hitai, ichigo, rukia, the whole gang is back!. we last left off ichigo came back from 6 years at collage. and the whole family was reunited once more. the story continues as ruchiga and hitai fight for their parents to accept them in living in the soul society. It doesnt work out. what happnes when they get tricked by aizen who leads them into Hueco Mundo.**_

**CHAPTER 1- like your father.**

"Hah!" I yelled as my right foot connected to the rock in front of me I turn around kicking three more rocks making them all explode into tiny pieces.

A clapping sound came front the man behind me. I turn around so I faced him and smiled.

"Good job ruchiga. You're getting stronger. Take breaks were done for the day" he said this taking his leave from the basement. I nod with a bow then walked to a rock where my water bottle was and took a long sip.

_Hey, my name is ruchiga kurosaki and im 15 years old. My mother and father are Ichigo kurosaki and rukia kurosaki. They are not like ordinary parents. Sure everyone says that but mine are soul reapers. If you don't know what that is then I don't know what to tell you, If you do that's awesome. But they won't let me go the soul society, which I think is not cool! Hello i was born and raised there! But whatever, I am going to get stronger and open the portal by myself. With the help of my sensei, urahara kisuke._

"HEY! RUCHIGA!" hitai yelled running to me. I stand up putting the cap on the water bottle holding it still.

_Oh yes, I forgot. That is my best friend hitai. He was also born in the soul society. He is older by a few months. _

"Hey hitai, what's up?_" _I ask as he bends down breathing deeply with his hands on his knees. He stood up after catching his breath.

"Your aunt Karin has to tickets to the soccer game! Want to go?" he asked me and I smiled nodding. I smiled and ran up the stairs and into the urahara shop hitai following. Hitai looked around and the empty dark store. I set my water bottle on the store counter.

"Looks scary…" he said.

"Don't worry it's always like this." I said. I went outside and looked around.

"Kisuke!" hitai yelled running to kisuke lying on the ground knocked out. I followed standing above him. A strong aura appeared and hitai and I looked over our shoulders.

"Is it…?" I nod at his question and put on a red glove with a white and blue skull. I hit hitai in the head watching as his gigai fell to the ground. I touch my chest and mine does the same. Hitai falls to the ground and rubbed his forehead.

"You got to hit me that hard?!" he yells getting up. I don't reply looking around as the aura gets stronger.

"Where is it?" I ask. We look around for it. Then a black hole appears in the sky. He points up and we watch as a hollow appears right in front of us.

"**Well! Two tasty soul reapers…wait" **the hollow looks at me studying my form **"your sprit energy smells familiar… it's on the tip of my tongue…AH! Your ichigo's kid!" **I smirk.

"You know my father. How excellent. Love to chat but there is no use for it." I flash step behind the hollows form quicker then wind connecting my zanpakuto to his arm chopping it off. The hollow roars in pain and then I smirk.

"**You're like your father, you BITCH!" **he turns my way and slaps me before I could move. I was sent to the ground.

"RUCHIGA!" I hear hitai call my name then I black out. Hitai looks at the hollow and the hollow laughs.

"**Sorry to hurt your girlfriend but its okay you wont have to feel bad." **the hollow raises his hand about to repeat the same move. Hitai smirks flash stepping in front of the male chopping off his hand. The hollow roars once more.

"You can never get away with the same attack twice" hitai said then he sent his zanpakuto down the middle of the hollow cutting him in half then watching it disappear. He sheathed his zanpkauto and ran to my body on the ground. He held me in his arms looking down.

_(FLASH BACK: "if someone you care for falls in a battle its because you was useless…You wouldn't let her fall if you care")_

"ruchiga…im sorry I was careless…" hitai said. I open my brown eyes and look up at him. I smile

"your such a crybaby hitai." His eyes open wide and he looks at me.

"R-ruchiga…"

"I can't be defeated that easy. Now help me up." I laugh and we both stand up.

"I am sorry." I look at him confused.

"For what?"

"I was careless."

"It's fine." I smile.

"NO! Its not…I wont let that happen again, I promise. I blush and look away.

"Good job" we look to the right and a gray haired man appeared. Our eyes widen.

"C-captain hitsugaya…"

"Dad...?" we looked confused staring at him standing there in a black long sleeved shirt. And black skinny jeans his right on his hip.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- soul society**

"C-captain hitsugaya…"

"Dad...?" we looked confused staring at him standing there in a black long sleeved shirt. And black skinny jeans his right on his hip. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto ordered me to come to the real world. It's my turn to keep watch. And I wanted to check up on you guys" he explained after giving us both hugs. I rolled my eyes.

"My mother and rangiku-san told you to come huh?"

"Yup" he said in reply. "Rukia said she was going to contact you"

Before I was about to speak I hear a beeping sound coming from my gigai. I pick it up and flipped up the white phone.

"Ruchiga" I say my name and listen waiting for the other line to say something.

"Hunny?" I look at the phone then place it to my ear.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Hey baby! How are you? How's hitai? Where toushirou?"

"Mom, calm down. Me and hitai are fine. Captain Hitsugaya is right here"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too mom. How come you had the captain check upon us? We was doing perfectly fine!"

"I was worried"

"You wouldn't have to be if we was there with you guys"

"You know we can't do that. You can't…"

"MOM! IM PERFECTLY STRONG ASK SENSEI!"

"HEY!" I hear a mans voice speak into the phone and the first thought came to mind was dad.

"You do not talk to your mother like that"

"Y-yes father"

"We do it because we love you ruchiga" he says in a gently voice.

"Okay"

"I love you."

"I love you two" after I replied we hang up. Ichigo looked at rukia holding her hand

"You think she was right?"

"NO, you know we can't afford to have aizen find out about hitai and ruchiga. We don't know when he will attack"

"Yeah, we all know he would use them against the soul society"

"And ruchiga and hitai don't know they exist either. That's good or ruchiga would be tempted to overdue herself just to prove her strength" rukia looked at her husband.

"Hmm, wonders where she got that from" he laughed then kissed her.

After I hung up the phone I stepped into my gigai.

"Ruchiga…" hitai called my name but I didn't listen and I walked past him.

"See you later" I say as I pass him.

_My parents are such jerks! _

I stop in the middle of the road and turn to a pole sending my right fist to it connecting thus bending the streetlight sending it to the ground.

_I'm not a kid anymore! They don't understand that!_

I walk into my house taking off my shoes then I went straight to my room passing my aunts and grandpa.

"What's got into her?" my grandfather says as I slam my door. I sit on my bed that use to be my dads. I place my face into my hands and yell.

"Hey" a voice said softly. I look behind me and smile.

"Godfather!" ishida sat on my window seal.

"I heard what happened, it's not your parents fault ruchiga"

"They treat me like a kid. I'm not that useless five year old I was back then" I say

"You may not be but they only want you to get stronger for the road ahead of you. And not just in fighting. Love, school, family, and many other things that may hit you in life" he says to me now sitting beside me and running his hands down the back of my head.

"Really?" I ask him. He nods.

"They love you so much! You and hitai are the lights of the soul society. You guys were the only things that the soul society was protecting. You two are the last babies the soul society will ever see." He said to me with confidence. Knowing what he said was right.

_Come to think of it godfather is right. The soul reapers can't have any more children by law._

I smile.

"Thank you" I say to him and he kissed my forehead and nodded. Then jumped out the window. A knock was heard then I look to my door.

"Ruchiga, hitai is here to see you."

"Come in!" I yell just before the door opened. My aunt yuzu smiled then closed the door.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me. I hug him

"Thank you,"

"For what?"

"Being here with me…" we look at each other and come in close. I could feel my face get red. I stand up and smile.

"Let's go outside." He laughed and nodded and we jumped out the window. We walked down the street.

"So, the light of the soul society" gin said looking into the mirror showing me and hitai.

"Who knew ichigo and rukia would have a kid" aizen said resting his head onto his hand.

"If we didn't know they exist. They don't know we exist." Tousen said.

"We could use this" gin smiled.

"Shall we take them in?" tousen asked.

"No, let me do it. I want to greet them personally." Aizen said getting up off his chair smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- hueco mundo**

I sit a table of the restaurant with hitai.

"You doing okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, I think it's ridiculous that we can't go to the soul society." I say picking at the noodles in my bowl with my chopsticks.

"I kind of agree with them" I look at him.

"Why?"

"They only want the best for us ruchiga, and I think that if they don't want us there its for a good reason"

"I think it's dumb!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked me

"Because you're agreeing with them! They don't think that we are strong hitai"

"How do you know it's because of that reason?" I looked at him a bit longer then growl standing up and walking out. They waitress comes to the table.

"Sooo, you're paying?" hitai looked at her then got up leaving the shop after me.

I look down at the ground my fists clenched and my eyes full of anger. I stop in the middle of an empty street.

_Why am I alone on this? Why doesn't anyone agree with me?_

I look up and see a man standing in front of me. He had brown slicked back hair and a smile upon his face he was wearing a white outfit and was looking straight at me. I back up some worried if I should run or see what he wants. I stand there and he slowly walks to me. Once he is a few inches away he speaks.

"No one understands you do they?" there is not a sound but the wind blowing past us.

"…who are you?" I ask him.

"My name is aizen. And I know how to give you power beyond compare. And I can teach you how to open the portal to the soul society." He says with such confidence in his voice. My eyes widen.

_Does he really? There is only one way to find out…_

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just need to come back with me so I could teach you" I don't know if it was because I was mad, or I was eager to prove everyone wrong. I don't know but some how he got me into going into a different world. Threw the portal was a long path that was empty but dark. I stay behind him.

"Stay close; there are things here that are not safe." He tells me not showing the smile he has on his face. I nod and stay close to him. After we reach the end of the long hall way we come to tall doors. He opens them and a big room was on the other side. Two men were standing on either side of a tall chair. I look up a bit and my eyes widen as I see people on the top level all around us.

"A-aizen…" I tap him and he nodded.

"They are all like you, they also want to get in the soul society." he smiles again and I hear a few laughs from the upper level. I follow aizen to the two guys next to the chair. I stay on the bottom step and he goes up the small steps sitting in the chair.

"This is ruchiga kurosaki?" the guys with white hair asked with a smile.

"Yes"

"She's cute" the man with the gray hair said.

"Yes…" aizen looked up at the top level. "Grimmjow, ulquiorra" aizen called. And two men appeared on either side of me. I gulped looking at them.

"What is it?" the man with blue hair asked.

"Ruchiga, these two are your teachers." Aizen said to me.

"What?!" no way im babysitting this twerp!" the man with blue hair yelled.

"Grimmjow! Ruchiga isn't just any other women or child. She is the key to the soul society" aizen explained. Grimmjow grunted and turned away.

Grimmjow's white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of a Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tatoo number 6 is located at his back near the right side of his hollow hole.

Aizen turned to ulquiorra.

"if he shall kill or hurt her. You kill and hurt him." He nods.

Ulquiorra had Cyan lines descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama his jacket seems to have longer coat then grimmjows. Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His hollow hole has moved; it is at the base of his throat as opposed to his chest. The remainder of his hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet.

Aizen turned to me and smiled.

"don't worry you will have your wish ruchiga" me and ulquiorra leave.

"she seems nice," gin says.

"I don't know if they could handle being mommies" laughed Nnoitra Jiruga.

"they will be fine." Aizen smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER4- ruchiga**

Hitai walked along the empty dark streets.

_Where did she go?_

He clenched his fists looking at the ground standing under the street light.

"Hey" hitai looked up seeing his father before him.

"Dad…" he said quietly. Hitsugaya looked down at his son.

"Whats wrong?" he asked hitai.

"She left…" hitai whispered looking back down at the ground.

"Ruchiga?"

"Yeah…she hates me"

"She doesn't. She will turn up. Lets go" hitsugaya said wrapping his arm around his sons shoulder. They walked up orihimes steps and hitai opened the door. She turned around smiling.

"Hello hitai dinner is…" she looked at hitsugaya and bowed.

"Captain... I didn't know you were coming I better make some more."

"I'm not staying, I simply came to say thank you for taking in hitai" she stood up and smiled.

"No problem. I had an extra room anyway from when my brother was here. Good thing I decided not to throw away his bed" she gave a little chuckle and he nodded and walked out shutting the door.

"I'm not going to eat tonight orihime, thank you" hitai gave a fake smile before going to his room. She sighed.

_Something is wrong…_

She shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. Hitai laid on his bed looking out the window that was above him.

_Ruchiga…ruchiga...Ruchiga…_

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at grimmjow. He gives me a weird look.

"What?" he asks.

"You called my name." I say to him.

"No I didn't." he replies rolling his eyes. I shake my head and continue to walk in-between ulquiorra and grimmjow. Ulquiorra stops walking and me and grimmjow stand next to him. He opened a door that was in front of us and we all walk in.

the room was empty and dark but not to dark. The ceiling was far from the floor and a window was way up high on the wall on the opposite side from the door that let in a bit of light. The floor was checkered black and white.

Ulquiorra turned on the light and showed that the room was wider then it seemed. It was really big. Like biger then my house.

"this is where we will train." Ulquiorra said looking at me. I nodded with a serious look upon on my face.

_A week, and no word from her…_

Hitai thought was he held a bag of food. The morning sun shinned brightly as he walked up the stairs entering the house. He opened the door and then shut it with his foot.

"orihime! Im back!" he yelled down the hall now walking into the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridgerator placing the food where it belongs.

"orihime!" hitai called again hearing no reply. After putting the food away he shuts the door and walk out of the kitchen seeing two men holding orihime and one of them covering her mouth. His eyes widen then he gathers myself and growled with anger.

"who are you and why do you have orihime!" hitai demanded to know who the hell these guys were his eyes were glued to them.

"well its not troublesome to tell you. Im ichimaru gin and this is kaname tousen. EX captains of the soul society." Gin smiled. Hitai's eyes widen

"c-captains…why are you here?!" tousen spoke up this time.

"we came to the reguards of ruchiga kurosaki. She is in our hands now." Hitai felt like his feet were glued to the ground.

_Ruchiga…_

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO RUCHIGA?!" he screams at the top of his voice. Orihime looked at hitai with worry and sorrow.

_Hitai…_

She thought. Gin smirked.

"she is in training with us. She is going to open the portal to the soul society, and help us take over." Hitai's fists clenched to the point were they bled.

"sorry to have to break the news about your girlfriend" gin laughed. The door slammed open and hitsugaya ran in just in time to see what was happening.

"toushirou…long time no see."

"gin…" hitsuagya growled. He unsheathed his sword and held it in a stance posisiton. Gin threw orihime to the wall then smiled.

"sorry, but we cannot play today" the two would then dissapear. Hitsugaya growled and sheathed his sword walking to orihime.

"I'm fine. Check hitai…" she said. Hitsugaya walked to him but before he could speak hitai spoke.

"they have her…" he said.

"have who hitai?"

"them bastard have ruchiga…" hitsugayas eyes widen. Hitai was on his hands and knees his teeth clenched together.

_I wont let them…I wont then take you away ruchiga! I'm coming for you!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- kamikaze**

The captains lined up in front of the head captain arms by there side and faces down.

"Send in ichigo kurosaki and rukia kuchiki" Yamamoto said. The doors swung open and there stood ichigo and rukia making there way in now standing in the middle and at the end of the line. Ichigo seen hitai on one knee up front.

"Head captain, captains, why have you sent us?" rukia spoke up. After they both bowed in respect.

"We sent you in the regards of ruchiga kurosaki" ichigo and rukia's eyes both widen then ichigo spoke up.

"What regards?"

"Hitai, if you please" Yamamoto said closing his eyes. Hitai nodded and turned to face ichigo and rukia.

"Ex captains gin ichimaru, and kaname tousen. Informed me that ruchiga has joined there side in taking over the soul society." Hitai said looking down now. Ichigo's and rukia's eyes widen. Yamamoto nodded and opened his eyes.

"Very well! Ruchiga kurosaki is to be eliminated." Ichigo stepped up opening his mouth before being interrupted by hitai.

"NO! You can't do that to ruchiga! I know her! She would never do that to the soul society!"

"HITAI HITSUGAYA!" captain hitsugaya screamed. Hitai clenched his fists not saying a word. "Know your place" he finished. Hitai calmed himself and nodded walking out.

I placed my left hand over my right and aiming it at grimmjow.

"CERO!" I shouted a red light shot out quickly barley passing his shoulder.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" he screamed. I smirked unsheathing my zanpakuto. I held it in front of me in a stance position.

"Dance for me kamikaze (divine wind)" I say and my sword transforms to fan. I swing it outward with a smile. I bring it to the opposite side of my shoulder then swing it outward sending a big wind toward grimmjow. I make a circle with my fan and a tornado forms around him. He looked around with an angry face before he could make a move I smile closing my fan and the dusk of wind tightens around his body. He screams in pain and Ulquiorra blowed the whistle and I made my fan return to a normal zanpakuto in a result to making the wind dissapear. Grimmjow colapes on the floor. Then stood up and me and ulqiorra walks out.

"HEY! Thanks for trying to kill me!!!" he screamed in sarcasum.

"Don't blame me you told me to give it my all." I say as he follows us out of the training room.

"you did say that" ulquiorra said.

"that's not the point!!!" I give a little giggle and from the corner of my eyes I see ulquiorra smile


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – love**

Me, ulquiorra, and grimmjow walked in silence. I stood beside them as they led me to my room. Grimmjow unlocked it and I walked in. Turning around I look at them standing in the door way. I bow and then stand.

"Thank you guys for training me." I say. The look at me then shut the door. I sigh and walk to the only window in that whole room. I look out at the bright full moon the stood alone lighting up the dark sky. I rest my head in my hand and my elbow on the window sill.

_Hitai, mom, dad…everyone. Im coming back, please __wait for me.. _

"Hitai, where are you going?" hitai turned to his mother, rangiku matsumoto, looking at her in such discrase.

"im going back to the real world."

"you can't you have to stay here in the soul society" rangiku said in a worried tone placing her hand onto his shoulder.

"I can't, not without ruchiga, I will not be able to forgive myself." He looked down as they stood by the senkai gate.

"And why is that?"

"we promised that we will go into the soul society together and on our own." He said. He would then look up at his mother. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"hurry brfore your father comes." She pushed him toward the portal then stepped back. He looked over his shoulder at her then smiled and walked in. Then the portal was gone. Hitsugaya ran up seeing the portal before rangiku leave.

"rangiku! Why did you do such a foolish thing?! You know he couldn't go back!"

"calm down, he has sado, ishida, orihime, and kisuke to protect him" she kissed his lips and smiled. "he will be fine." He looked at her then closed his eyes walking away with a half a smile on his face. Hitai ran with anger in his body, he wanted to get to me, he knew that i didn't betray him. He had a feeling that they tricked me.

I lay on the couch with my right knee up a bit and my eyes looking up at the ceiling and my hands behind my head. The door opened and ulquiorra and grimmjow walked in. I stood quickly looking at them.

"you are to report to the meeting room in 20 minutes ruchiga" grimmjow tells me. I look at them with worry on my face that was easily noticable.

"why whats going on?" before they could give an answer they took their leave slamming the door behind them leaving me in the dark with nothing but the moon light on the bedroom floor. I was so worried. I look straight showing no emotion even though I was scared. I havent seen aizen since he took me in. The doors open as I walk to the room. I walk in trying to stay calm. I see a big table with all of the espada at the table. I really have never seen them only the ones who train me, grimmjow and ulquiorra. They all look so different. I see someone standing from the chair in front of me. The chairs back was faced in my direction. The form looked over his shoulder and I see that it was aizen. I gulp then bow. A few chuckles come from the espada. Aizen walkes to me and lifts my head up. I stand straight and look into his brown eyes. He smirks.

"ruchiga…you have grown in this past 2 weeks you have been with us." I nod and he lets go of my chin. "your spirt energy as almost up to mine."

"yes sir. I have no one to thank but you and grimmjow and ulquiorra"

"HA! Looks like they _were _fit to mommies after all" Nnoitra Jiruga said.

"shut it" stark replied. "im in no mood to deal with your foolishness."

Aizen continues to look at me.

"don't mind them, you are going to be handy after all." I step back after these words seeing all the espada get up.

"w-what do you mean?" I said in a shaky voice.

"your going to help us take over the soul society" he said with a smile. My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"NO!" I tun around running to the door. The two men from when I frist got here shut them. I look behind me and two of the espada grabs each of my hands.

"let me go!" I scream and I open my right hand. "CERO!" I shot the one on my right in the leg making him release my right hand. I puch the other one free now. I hear aizen laugh.

"my, my , you are a brave girl. But I have no choice. Get her" the espada slaps me and throws me around a bit. I start to bleed after a few punches looking up now at grimmjow and ulquiorra who was standing there in the back.

"grimmjow….ulquiorra..." I say there names loud enough for them to hear. I see ulquiorra walk up to aizen right before I was slapped.

"that's enough" he says. Azien nods with a smile.

"stop, I think she has got the point." They back of laughing some of them and I drop to my hands and knees. Grimmjow and ulquiorra walk up to me and tak my arms.

"you two can take her and preform the seal" aizen says. Grimmjow growls then nod and they help me up and walk me out. I look over my shoulder and into the little crack seeing aizen smile before they shut the door. I look up at the two. Grimmjow placed my hands behind my back placing them in hand cuffs. Then staying behind me.

"were are we going…" I ask them.

"none of you"-

"were going to make you unconcious and place you in a strong barrier incase you wake up and leave you there till we need you." Ulquiorra said. My eyes widen and I shake and look at the ground. They stopped infront of the door and ulquiorra turns to grimmjow.

"let me take her inside for a bit…I have to speak with her" I smile. He is going to let me go I know it! Grimmjow nods and I follow him inside. Ulquiorra takes off the cuffs. I was right! He is going to let me go.

"im taking these off cuase I know its going to be very unconfortable if you in there with these on." He says to me.

"wait, arent you going to let me go?" I ask.

"no…"

"but why?! Look theres a window right there I could slip threw and"- before I could explain he kisses me. My eyes widen and I kiss him back closing them once more. He embrases me. I didn't know if this was real or fake but I liked it. I hear the door slam open.

"ulquiorra we have to"- I open my eyes and we pull away quickly and part. Grimmjow stands there loking at us.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- come back, dont go**

Ulquiorra and grimmjow walked along the hall ways in silence. Ulquiorra's eyes were closed when grimmjow spoke up.

"what was that?" grimmjow asks. Ulquiorra left his eyes closed and answered softly.

"what are you talking about?"

"don't play dumb ulquiorra. You love her don't you?" he opened his eyes looking at the ground.

"I don't know and I don't care, I only did that to shut her up." after he said this he increased his speed walking ahead of grimmjow. Grimmjow stopped walking looking at the back of ulquiorra's head.

"you know if aizen finds out then he will kill her." ulquiorra stops walking. They stood in silence .

"he wont…" then he turned into a room closing the door behind him. Grimmjow would shake his head then walk into a different room.

Aizen, gin, and tousen looked into the small mirror.

"well, our youngest one got's a crush. Cute." gin said smiling as always.

"don't be ridiculous gin" tousen said. "ulquiorra would never be caught off guard by such a small thing."

"don't be so sure tousen. That kiss seemed real" aizen said smiling with his head on his hand.

" what are you going to do?" gin asked.

" lets wait and see, tousen, call a meeting tomorrow" aizen said. Tousen nodded and left the room. They looked at ulquiorra threw the mirror who looked out the window at all the sand.

"this is going to be fun" gin said before leaving.

Hitai sat at his desk with his hand under his head looking out the window. Laughing moved closed to him then it settled down.

"hey, hitai, where's your little girlfriend?" a guy asked standing over him with a smirk on his face. Hitai moved his hand away from his hand still looking away from them.

"You do miss her don't you?"

"yeah, you hit it yet?" the guys laughed. Hitai stood up looking down with his hair covering his eyes.

"oh, he is standing up guys! I'm so scared." the crowd laughed. "whatcha gonna do? You gonna hit me-" the guys was cut off when hitai punched him in the face. He was sent to the other side of the room. He groaned in pain as hitai still had his head down.

"K-KAI!" the guys yelled. "who do you think you are?!" before hitai could answer the teacher walked in.

"okay everyone I- oh my gosh, what happened?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs looking at kai and the huge hole in the wall.

"jasmine-sensei! Hitai punched kai!" the guy said pointing an accusing finger at hitai.

"hitai, is this true?" she asked looking at hitai. He kept his eyes closed then opened them looking at the teacher. He smiled .

"yes, I did" he said then walked out of the class. The students looked at him leave the room. Once he was gone the teacher walked to kai who was still in he wall unconscious. Hitai walked out of the room then walked to the roof top of the school looking out at the sky before him.

_Ruchiga…I will come for you. Please wait for me._

The door to the roof opened. He looked over his shoulder at a girl standing there who looked exactly like ruchiga.

"ruchiga…." he whispered. The girl looked at him weird and shook her head.

"no, bell. you know from home room" hitai sighed seeing the real face of the girl. He smiled and nodded.

"oh yes, sorry" he said turning completely around so he faced her.

She had short black hair that went to her shoulder. Her bangs hung over her eyes and her vanilla skin was so clear it lit up her blue eyes. Her hands hid behind her back and her gray skirt hung just above her knees.

"it's fine. Are you okay hitai? Today in homeroom…with kai."

"yes, im sorry for that." he said with a fake smile. "I'm fine"

"no your not…you miss her, don't you hitai?"

"b-bell…well yes I do." he said. She looked down sadly and he looked at her in curiosity.

"oh…"

"is anything wrong bell?" he asked lifting her head up with his hand. She blushed looking at him.

"no, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." he said. She pulled her head away form his hand looking to the side.

"bell, something is wrong. Just tell me!" she growled looking at him and grabbed his face pulling it to hers. She kissed his lips before he could say anything. She pulled away slowly still having her hands on his cheeks softly. Tears fell down her face and she pushed him away walking back down the stairs. He stood there in shock.

"b-bell…" he looked up at the sky and the clouds slowly moving.

_Ruchiga…._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8- grounded**

Hitai walked back into the classroom. Everyone looked at him walked to his desk. He set his backpack down on the desk. Everyone looked away from him whispering. Hitai looked at bell from the corner of his eyes. She had her fingers locked and her head down looking at the desk. He got up and the kids next to him backed up. He walked to bell and everyone looked at them and whispered.

"bell…" he said quietly. She looked up at him then looked away.

"what do you want?"

"I'm sorry to put u in an awkward position all these years." she looked at him.

_Its been about 2 months… since she left…_

"would u like to go to the winter dance with me?" he asked her with a smile. Everyone gasped and she blushed with a nod.

"yes."

"okay then." after he said this the bell rung and the students exited the school. He walked into his house closing the door behind him.

"welcome home hitai" orihime said.

"hey" he replied taking off his shoes then setting his backpack on the couch. She set a bowl of noodles on the table and he sat in front of it.

"how was school?" she asked returning to the kitchen. Her set the chopsticks down nervously.

"u-umm, your going to think this is funny." he started off.

"mhm"

"the principal wants to see my mother and father today at 4" he said. Orihime walked back into the dining room.

"HITAI!" she screamed.

"what?! The dude was asking for the punch"

"PUNCH?!" she slammed the towel on the table.

"who is suppose to go to the meeting"

"im glad you could make it Mr. and Mrs. Ishida" the principal smiled as orihime and ishida sat on either side of hitai.

"anything for hitai" orihime smiled.

"well I didn't know, of all people you two would have a kid." she smiled.

"yeah, me either" uryuu said.

"ha-ha, well none of us did" the principal laughed along with orihime and uryuu. Hitai rolled his eyes.

"well, your son is top in his class. Seeming he got that from his father. But he punched a kid in class today." the principal said eyeing hitai.

"HE WAS MAKING FUN OF RUCHIGA!" hitai yelled.

"ugh, the kurosaki kid, of course. She IS a trouble maker." the principal said.

"u-um, miss kira, what will be the punishment for hitai?" orihime asked.

"well, 5 day suspension. And 3 day after school duty for making the dent in the wall"

"we understand" uryuu said. They got up along with the principal shaking hands.

"thank you again for coming. It was nice to see you two again" they left the room after the principal said this. They walked down the hall.

"mom-, I mean orihime, im sorry" hitai said.

"its' fine." she said smiling.

"NO! how could you say that to him? It is not fine! He punched a kid so hard it made a hole" uryuu said. Orihime got in front of uryuu.

"you cant yell at him for that!"

"yeah I can!" they looked to the left at the homeroom teacher.

"so the rumors are true. You guys did have a kid." she smiled and they made there way out of the building.

"thank you for coming ishida" orihime said. He nodded then they parted and orihime and hitai walked to the house. They walked up the flight of stairs. They got into the house and hitai walked in taking off his shoes followed by orihime. Hitai's phone vibrated in his back pocket he took out of his pocket and looked at it then flipped it up.

"hello?"

"hitai! Why would you do that?!" he heard his mothers voice on the other side of the phone. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, he was asking for it."

"you don't punch the dude to infinity and beyond"

"I'm sorry mom."

"your how you call it in the real world…on ground!"

"mom, its grounded." he said rolling his eyes again.

"yes! Now let me talk to orihime" he handed her the phone.

"hello?" orihime spoke into the phone.

"yeah I know" she continued. That was the last word she spoke before closing his door. he turned to his window and see gin and tousen.

"long time no see eh?" gin smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

Hitai glared at the two forms standing before him. He growled taking a stance and folding his hand into a ball.

"what the hell do you want?" hitai said in an angry voice.

"we didn't come here to fight" tousen said.

"we merely came to take you to ruchiga." gin said with his smile upon his face. Hitai stood up straight and looked at them. "all you have to do is follow us" hitai looked at them glaring somewhat.

"what's the catch?"

"no one could go with you, we will be back in one hour. To hear your choice" at that gin and tousen disappeared. Hitai sat on his bed with his back to the open window. He looked down his hand on his forehead.

_Ruchiga…_

**FLASH BACK: (flash back that means its not 2****nd**** person)**

"_HITAI! Come on give it back" ruchiga said. Hitai held the doll above her head._

"_you have to get it first!" hitai laughed. Ruchiga mad a mad face tackling him to the ground. He fell on the floor in the squad 10 courtyard. they laughed and ruchiga snatched her toy._

"_ruchiga-Chan… why are you sad?" hitai looked at her as she sat on the edge of the cliff at the execution ground, no one but hitai and ruchiga around._

"_daddy, renji ish mad at meh" she said whipping her tears that fell down her face. Hitai sat down and they let their feet dangle._

"_lieutenant renji cant be mad at chu" ruchiga looked at hitai her watery red eyes and her blushing cheeks. He smiled at her. "your too nice for someone to be mad at." ruchiga's eyes widen._

"_hitai…"_

"_and if so, I will always be chu friend and protect chu!" hitai said standing up pointing his thumb to his chest. Ruchiga smiled whipping away the dried tears and standing up to hug him._

Hitai clenched his fists and looked up. He sat at his desk grabbing a pencil and began to write.

_**Dear orihime,**_

_**I went to go find ruchiga. Please don't send anyone to find me. I promise I will come back with her.**_

_**Hitai M. Hitsugaya**_

He left the paper on the desk with the pencil laying on it. He grabbed a soul candy putting it in his mouth and jumping out the window. He landed on the ground below him and running out onto the street. He sat at the town park when gin and tousen appeared. He stood up walking to them.

"lets get this-" he was cut off when gin socked him in his stomach. Soon everything went black.

Hitai opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around now in an empty black room. He stood up rubbing his stomach. He seen a door and he entered. Reaching the end on the long hall way was a big dark room, similar to the one he was just in. he looked straight and seen ruchiga in a big barrier. He shook his head in

"ruchiga!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10- hitai and ulquiorra**

"ruchiga!!!" hitai screamed running to my form that was trapped in the barrier. "ruchiga… I'm sorry…I'm sorry I let this happen to you" he said as he was against the barrier. A lone tear fell down his face as he looked at the ground. He looked up at my body griping his fists. He backed up some unsheathing his zanpakuto he screamed running toward the barrier letting his zanpakuto connect to the barrier. The barrier bounced back the blade and hitai with it not making even a scratch. Hitai sat up growling. He looked behind him at a male standing at the door way from which hitai had entered. He stood up looking at the male.

"who are you?" hitai said shaking from the madness that was built up inside of him.

"espada number 4...ulquiorra" he said standing in front of hitai with his hands in his pockets. Hitai clenched his zanpakuto.

"you let her out right now…" hitai said. Ulquiorra examined hitai and closed his eyes.

"you love her…" he said. Hitai's eyes widen and he loosened his grip looking at the male.

"h-huh?"

"you love her…" he repeated. Hitai made a wrinkle over her nose gripping his zanpakuto again.

"what is it to you?!" hitai screamed

"nothing…" ulquiorra opened his eyes. "I know how you feel. I have the same feelings." hitai's eyes widen once again and he drops his zanpakuto. Not being able to move a bunch of thoughts run through his head. "that's why you cant have her." ulquiorra appeared behind hitai before hitai could even blink. Ulquiorra slashed hitai using nothing but his nails. Blood shot out of hitai's shoulder. Ulquiorra's nails dripped of blood as he kept his eyes closed he stood behind hitai. Hitai's eyes stayed widened feeling the blood soak threw his clothes. After a few seconds of shock he gripped his shoulder with pain.

"d-damn…" hitai picked up his zanpakuto and then flash stepped away from ulquiorra's form. Standing in front of him in a stance and his left hand holding onto his zanpakuto.

Orihime sat on hitai's bed holding the paper which hitai had written. The door opened and ishida uyruu walked in.

"inoue?" he said sitting next to. He glanced at the paper seeing hitai's signature. He took the paper into his hands and reading it. He looked up at orihime.

"orihime…why didn't you report this to the soul society?"

"he said not to tell…and I trust him to come back."

"inoue…I understand but you could at least tell matsumoto and toushirou." he said. She looked at him and nodded.

"HE WHAT?!" hitsugaya screamed handing rangiku the paper. She read it and then looked at hitsugaya walking toward the senkai gate.

"captain…are you sure we should go?" she asked. He turned to her.

"what makes you think we shouldn't?" he asked.

"I think we should ask the head captain." she said.

"hitai is my only son! I'm willing to get a punishment over my only son" he said. She looked at him and smiled. she thought that she would never see the day where he cared so much about something.

"ill be back" he said before walking into the portal. Rangiku bowed as the portal closed then stood up looking at the sky.

_Hitai…_

hitai picked up his zanpakuto and then flash stepped away from ulquiorra's form. Standing in front of him in a stance and his left hand holding onto his zanpakuto. He growled at ulquiorra. Ulquiorra showed no emotion looking at hitai.

"you bastard…you don't deserve ruchiga!" hitai screamed. Ulquiorra smirked appearing behind hitai. He placed his lips against hitai's left ear.

"I…gave ruchiga her first kiss" hitai quickly turned around slapping ulquiorra in the face making ulquiorra step backed from the action he had been given. He rubbed his cheek feeling the redness. Hitai had a look on his face that showed frustration and anger beyond compare. They glared at each other in silence.

"your fast i give you that much but i wont be beated by such a weaklink"

"what makes you think im weak?" hitai looked at the male before him. ulquiorra quickly appeared in front of hitai slashing him with his sword then dissapearing and quickly reappearing behind him slashing him again. he stood behind hitai watching hitai's blood drip like crazy. my eyes slightly open and i see two forms infront of me. their figures were blurry and i couldnt make out who they were. i blink my eyes and i could make out that it was two boys.

_where am i? oh thats right...i'm in a barrier. the smell of blood, theres a battle!_

i blink once more seeing hitai's and ulquiorra's form. My eyes widen and i try to move and say something but nothing came out. I couldnt move. How was i sopose to help?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11- shinigami**

I looked at hitai and ulquiorra from inside the barrier. I am confused, I don't know what to do! I could only think of one thing to do. I close my eyes and my spiritual pressure rises. Hitai and ulquiorra look at the barrier which I was in. A crack was made upon it. I rise my spiritual pressure more making the whole thing explode into millions of pieces I fall to the ground with my eyes still closed. Hitai stays in shock. I look up at the two and smile some at hitai. Hitai runs over to me not noticing his blood falling everywhere. He throws his arms around my form, not being able to move I let him do so. I open my eyes wide at ulquiorra standing there narrowing his eyes at hitai with a slight glare. He held out his right hand to hitai's back. I try to speak but nothing comes out. Hitai looks at me with worried eyes.

"ruchiga…I lo-" before he could speak a red beam shot out from ulquiorra's hand connecting to hitai's back going all the way threw his back and out his chest. I look up at hitai's widen eyes. Tears form in his eyes and he drops my body falling to the floor.

"h-h-h" I try to speak. Hitai smiles with his hand still on mine.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I love you" his eyes shut and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest having feeling in my body I now embrace him tears lightly falling down my face.

"you idiot…I'm sorry" I said. Ulquiorra walked to me. I stood up whipping my tears looking at him.

"lets go, aizen needs you." ulquiorra said. I nodded and walked with him looking over my shoulder at hitai's body. we walk into the main room which i had first entered when i came there. Aizen sat in his chair smiling at me.

"I heard you had broken the barrier. You must be very strong by now ruchiga" aizen said.

"I think they just built the barrier too weak" Nnoitra said.

"shut it Nnoitra!" grimmjow said. Aizen looked at me and smirked standing up.

"unfortunately I don't need you" he smiled evilly and the espada stood up from their chairs.

"wait, I want ulquiorra to do it." aizen said. Gin smiled even bigger.

"looks like were going to find out after all tousen." tousen said nothing to gins comment. Ulquiorra looked at me. I looked up at him innocently.

"ulquiorra…" I say softly. He raises his hand getting ready to slap me. He sighed and shook his head.

"I cant…" he said closing his eyes. Gin smirked holding out his hand to tousen. Tousen growled placing a dollar in it.

"looks like the little kid IS in love" laughed Nnoitra

"ulquiorra, is this true? Have you fallin in love with a shinigami?" aizen asked. I look at ulquiorra with suprizement but with hope, he is the only one that can help me escape.

"I don't know, but I do know I cant have anyone touch her" ulquiorra said. Aizen sat down.

"you cant, but i sure can" at the sound of the the espada smiled jumping down to the ground. ulquiorra grabbed my hand running out of the main room with the espada following.

"should we follow aizen?" tousen asked.

"no, i want to see how they handle this." aizen said smiling.

"why are you helping me?!" i ask.

"why are you asking? shoulding you be happy i am"

"but wont you get in trouble?" i ask. he pulls me into a small ally pinning me against the wall he placed his lips against mine. i kiss him back hearing the espada run past us. he pulls away.

"it is true...im in love with a shinigami" he said softly. my eyes narrow and i kiss him again. i cant believe im doing this with an enemy. i can feel him kiss back and wrapping his arms around my wiast then moving his hands down my sides and into my skirt. i jump up and he pulls away quickly.

"im sorry." he said blushing some. i blush also.

"lets go, before they find us..." he said grabbing my hand. i nod running behind him. i cant believe it...im, falling for him!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12- The lovers and the traitor **

hitsugaya and rangiku ran along the halls of the soul society.

"ichigo! Rukia!" hitsugaya talked into the hell butterfly.

"were here toushiurou" ichigo talked back

"how is your status?" hitsugaya asked.

"we're heading to the school right now! How about you?" ichigo asked.

"were coming right now" hitsugaya said before the hell butterfly left.

Ulquiorra held my hand as we continued to run to the exit.

"we're almost there!" he said. I nod then remember hitai.

"we have to go back!" I yelled.

"what?! Why?" he asked.

"hitai! I cant without him!" I say looking at him. Ulquiorra growled and took hold of my waist and ran the other way faster then what we were going before. We enter the room where hitai was I looked at his chest and seen that it was wrapped in a bandage. ulquiorra carried hitai on his shoulder and then we ran back out. He looked both ways and then ran back toward the entrance with me following. We got to dead end and I look at the blank wall.

"you led us the wrong way!" I said.

"no, this is how we get to the human world." he said. He looked at the wall and a black hole appeared and he took my hand and kept holding hitai and we ran in. I look behind me at the portal that was closing and see grimmjow appear with a smirk on his face just before the portal closes.

_He knows where we are going…this is bad_

"ulquiorra…"

"I know, I sensed him, just be happy your out of there." he said. I had nodded in fear and then seen nothing but a stream of light and then we got closer and soon we were out. We were in front of the high school, I look up and seen my mother, father, and hitai's parents. Ulquiorra put hitai down and then looked at the four. Ichigo growled at ulquiorra.

"dad! Calm down! Ulquiorra is my boy friend!….I mean...friend!" I said.

"boy friend?! Who the hell said you could have a boy friend? And with an espada?! God that's worse then having a regular boy friend." ichigo yelled. Rukia smacked ichigo on the head and ichigo shut his mouth. Rangiku ran to hitai and picked him up in her arms.

"what happened to him?" hitsugaya asked me and ulquiorra with glare.

"um…" ulquiorra looked at him.

"grimmjow did it" I covered for him. I couldn't tell them that ulquiorra did it or they would kill him. I seen ulquiorra look at me from the corner of my eyes and I stayed quiet. Orihime ran up and I looked at her and ishida.

"god mother? God father?" I say.

"ruchiga! Im glad your okay!" orihime threw her arms around me and I hugged back and smiled. Ishida just smiled at me and orihime stepped back and then looked at hitai. Rangiku looked at orihime and she didn't have to say a word. Orihime nodded and set hitai on the ground, orihime looked at his bandages.

"these are good ruchiga" orihime said.

"I didn't do them…" I had said. Orihime looked at hitai and placed her hands over his body a orange light appeared over is body slowly healing his wound. A few minutes past and then hitai opened his eyes. He looked at me and I smiled he placed his hand upon my cheek and ulquiorra growled. Hitai sat up and looked at ulquiorra.

"what the fuck is he doing here?!" he yelled. I looked at hitai with a look that said 'shut up'. hitai sighed and got up.

"I need to go for a walk." hitai said. i couldn't help but to follow him I had seen him on the school roof and followed him.

"what do u want?"

"look, it's not like me and him did anything"

"don't be a liar ruchiga, I seen you two" hitai said looking down. my eyes widen and sat by him

"how?" i asked confused.

"lets just say someone paid me a visit…."

_(hitai opened his eyes and seen the empty roon around him._

"_GO THAT WAY!" he herd a voice say outside the room he lifted himself up with his hands then fell back on the ground. He looked at his chest and seen bandages around him._

"_shit…how did I even live threw that" he asked. The door opened and hitai looked up and seen aizen._

"_I had special arrangements to fix u up." aizen smirked. Hitai growled._

"_what the hell do u want?" hitai asked._

"_your girlfriend is making an escape with ulquiorra, or so we thought" he held a small mirror and then hitai's eyes widen and seen ulquiorra and ruchiga kissing._

"_that's some friend you got there" aizen said. Hitai growled and looked at aizen._

"_why did you show me this?" hitai growled._

"_to show you how great your friends in the soul society are, betray you with the enemy….that's why you need to be with us." aizen said. Hiati looked at the mirror then looked at aizen again.)_

"hitai…" I say his name softly then I smiled.

"you turned him down right?" I say. Hitai stood up and looked down at me.

"nope" he placed his hand against his chest and his gigai fell to the ground. He placed his hand on his sword in a stance now. I looked at him.

"this was the plan he had me do. Let you guys take me out then have orihime heal me like she did and now im up and feeling better then ever" he smirked. And I sat there looking at him in a surprised way.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13- forgive and….forget? (final chapter)**

"this was the plan he had me do. Let you guys take me out then have orihime heal me like she did and now I'm up and feeling better then ever" he smirked. And I sat there looking at him in a surprised way.

I couldn't believe it, my childhood friend was going up against his family…and me… He unsheathed his sword and swung it at me. Just in time I bent backward dodging the attack. Once his sword was out of the way I stood up straight. I reached into my skirt pocket looking for my soul reaper glove.

"looking for this ?" he held up my glove. Then I looked at him.

"when did you-?"

"when u first came in the room and you first came in the room and bent down to look at my bandages I reached into your pocket and grabbed it" he said.

_Shit…aizen had this all planned…or did he? God this is no time to wonder I cant turn into my soul reaper form._

I look at hitai, watching him as he smirked. He ran to me with his sword over his shoulder he swung it once more at my form I jump up and kicked him in the head and landed backward to where I first was. He rubbed his head and growled at me. He ran toward me and I smirked. He raised his sword in the air and right before he was about to connect he disappeared, my eyes widen and then I felt a very sharp pain in my back. He smirked as the blood spilled out of my back. I fall to the ground in pain and he stands there with a smile on his face. I stood up and looked at him. My eyes widen as I see his hands on his eyes and his sword on the ground.

"stop it…leave me alone!" he yelled. My eyes went blank then I seen a bright light.

_("why did you show me this?" hitai growled._

"_to show you how great your friends in the soul society are, betray you with the enemy….that's why you need to be with us." aizen said. Hiati looked at the mirror then looked at aizen again._

"_no thanks, I don't need you telling me who I can and cannot side with." hitai said._

"_well to bad you have no choice, you the main dish of the night congrats!" just then everything from hitai's eyes went black. Aizen stood above hitai and shook his head._

"_you cannot imagine what power I hold" he said . He placed his hand over hitai's form and a dark sprit entered his body leaving hitai unable to control it. Hitai's eyes open and then went from blue to red then back to blue, then hitai looked at the door as it closed. Then it opened again and the last thing he saw was two forms rush in)_

My eyes went back to normal and I looked at hitai.

"**shut up you stupid child! Obey aizens orders!" **a deep voice called out loud enough for me to hear it

"you shut up and leave my body!" hitai growled and took his zanpakuto and cut his shoulder and that same voice screamed.

"**AHHH" **my eyes widen and I seen a black cloud come out of hitai's cut and it floated around. Suddenly a sword slashed it and then it disappeared. I looked up and seen uncle renji. I smile at him and then look behind my as everyone else came up.

"renji! What the hell you doing here?" ichigo yelled.

"I thought you guys said you can handle it" renji said placing his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"shut up! How was we suppose to know" ichigo yelled at him.

"aizen's curse…" ulquiorra said. They all looked at him as hitai was on his knees holding his cut on his shoulder.

"what?" rukia said.

"aizen has a new power…and it allows him to control any form from just mere smoke he puts in the body, it is spread able if renji hadn't sliced it ruchiga would also be cursed right now."

"so how do u get the stupid thing out?" hitsugaya asked.

"he didn't tell us, the only one who knows is gin, aizen himself, and tousen"

"shit…" hitsugaya said.

"AHHH!" hitai screamed.

"**now that you introduced me I shall show you what I'm cape able of!!!"** suddenly hitai's screams stopped and his arm healed within seconds. Hitai suddenly split into two and now there was two of them.

"I didn't know that he had developed this in hitai's body! This is bad." ulquiorra said.

"what happens?"

"if hitai keeps this up…when this smoke leaves his body…he will die if he isn't strong enough"

"he is…" I said in a confedent way. "I know he will do anything to protect the ones he loves" I smile and then hitai swung his sword at ichigo and ichigo blocked it with his zanpakuto. His other half swung his sword at me and ulquiorra.

"ulquiorra slashed the sword with his claws. And then a string of black smoke appeared. And then hitai backed away. ulquiorra slashed it with his claws and made it dissapear.

"I know how to take it out without hurting hitai"

"how?" rukia asked.

"cut the zanpakuto in half! The smoke all goes to the sword when it attacks. But we have to do it ONLY when it attacks"

"what happens if we don't?" rangiku asked.

" it goes back up to the brain…" he said. I looked at hitai just standing there with his other half

"but we have to find the right hitai… the other one is useless if we cut it" ulquiorra said.

"god it's good to have ya around after all espada" renji smirked.

"yeah, yeah, which one is the right hitai?" ichigo asked.

"they both look identical to me" renji said. Ulquiorra looked at hitsugaya and rangiku.

"the only one who knows is the parents themselves." I say. Rangiku stepped up and looked at the two forms. She pointed to the one on the left and then hitsugaya nodded and cut it in half and a cloud of clear white smoke appeared.

"how did you know?" renji asked.

"a mothers instincts" she said.

"**hehe, good job you guys figured out the puzzle too bad your not as dumb as your idiotic son!!!!"** hitsugaya growled and ran towards hitai's form.

"CAPTAIN STOP!" rukia yelled. "you cant attack it if it's not doing anything. You have to attack it when it attacks you" hitsugaya growled and stepped back.

"when does it attack?" I ask ulquiorra.

"who knows…" he said back. I look at hitai.

_Please hang on a bit longer… _

Just then hitai looked at everyone and then ran toward them.

"it's here… wait for it to charge up…" ulquiorra said. Hitai raise his sword and then brang it down toward my form.

"NOW!" hitsugaya flash stepped in front of me and then cut the zanpakuto in half. And a big cloud of black smoke appeared above the broken sword and hitai fell to the ground

"getsuga tensho!!!" ichigo yelled and a black and red strip cut threw the cloud of smoke making it disappear. We all took a deep sigh and then ran toward hitai.

"this is not good…" orihime said.

"he will make it…I know he will" I look at him with a mere smile.

6 MOUNTHS LATER- SUMMER

_6 months ago the soul society was in a big crisis. Aizen took over hitai's body in order to kill us. Don't worry hitai of course was okay afterwards._

"ruchiga!" hitai yelled waving his right hand in the air as he ran toward me he tripped. I laughed and him_._

"your such a dork" I laughed.

"I am not! it was the log's fault. Stupid log! I kill you!" he yelled.

"hitai, stop your making a big scene" I laugh at him.

_Everything turned out great. Me and hitai have officially been promoted to the soul society, that is after we graduate next year. But me and hitai can wait for one more year. Plus…that's one more year I can spend time with just me and him till we go into different squads. Of course he is going to be in squad 10 and I am in squad 6 with my mother, and two uncles, renji and byakuya._

_Oh! I almost forgot about ulquiorra. Yes he had went back to aizen where he was punished. But nothing serious. Aizen however is still plotting on taking over the soul society, but don't worry, when he does we will be ready for him._

_3 THE END 3_


End file.
